warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Alderflame
Description Alderflame is a handsome reddish-brown and white tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Personality Alderflame is kind and loyal. He is just a good cat overall. He does doubt himself but doesn’t let that affect him in the clan. He is also very indecisive... he can’t make decisions to save his life. He can be like a fatherly figure to those younger. He, after thinking a lot more, doesn't believe fighting will solve most problems, however he believes it is good to fight when there is really no other choice. History He was close with his brother, Adderkit, when he was younger. His brother and mother ended up dying of an illness. Alderpaw was quite sickly for a while during his apprenticeship due to the illness and he began doubting if he would be good as a warrior. When he earned his warrior name, he earned the suffix -flame, like his mother. He became deputy of ThunderClan shortly after talking with a few cats. Wildpaw chose him as deputy. This caused him to feel a bit of doubt in his abilities. He brought his concerns to Oakstar who then comforted him. Oakstar had Alderflame propose giving the Shining Rocks to RiverClan during leafbare. Afterwards Rainstar called him to talk about the proposition at the Owl Tree. Alderflame tried his best to not set her off and make her feel offended. He and Rainstar left the Owl Tree unscathed. Alderflame talked to Brindlerose three moons after she had her kits and told her to keep taking care of herself despite her having issues with Oakstar and cutting it off from him. He recently spoke with Oakstar at the falls. He confessed his feelings to Oakstar, who seemed to reciprocate those feelings however he couldn't bring himself to betray Amberhawk. He hasn't seen Amberhawk in a while. He recently went to the Great Sycamore. Shellpaw approached him and asked him a question relating to joining another Clan. Shellpaw ranted to Alderflame about herself and her life. After this conversation, Alderflame sort of 'adopted' Shellpaw. Relationships ''Family'' *'Amberhawk: Former Mate, (Dead???) ThunderClan Warrior. ''What happened to him?...' *'Shellpaw: Adopted Daughter, ThunderClan Apprentice. He is willing to defend Shellpaw.' ''Friends *'Brindlerose: Friend, ThunderClan Queen. ''Appreciates her and wants her to be well. ''' *'Oakstar: Friend, ThunderClan Leader. ''Thinks he is a good tom. He has time to learn as he is very young. Feels kind of awkward around Oakstar currently.' ''Neutral *'His Clan + other clans' *'Rainstar: ???, RiverClan Leader. ''He thinks she's a respectable leader. He wishes to perhaps become acquainted with her one day.' ''Enemies *'N/A' Facts * He is bisexual. * He sees Brindlerose as a daughter despite being younger than her. Quotes “The snakes are both RiverClan’s and ThunderClan’s problem. The snakes could possibly hurt or even kill a cat. Perhaps they may even migrate further away from the Shining Rocks, encroaching onto RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. This could seriously end up hurting some cat. Again, I do not wish to insult you or your clan. I am just doing my duties as deputy.” - ''To Rainstar at the Owl Tree.'' “At least you met that she-cat you were talking about, you can talk to her about that. You can meet at the borders, or in neutral territory. You need a good friend, Shellpaw. You need to be careful, though. I’ll try my best to cover up for you, Shellpaw.” - ''To Shellpaw at the Great Sycamore.'' Category:Thunderclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Deputy